When Can We Do This Again?
by BloodyLastWords
Summary: Spike runs into a very depressed Sweetie Belle at Sugar Cube corner, and invites her to join Twilight, Trixie and himself for family game night to help her feel better. Of course, shenanigans ensue.


It was a beautiful day in the market. The sun was illuminating the street, and providing wonderful scenery.

However, one purple dragon had no time to enjoy the beauty that nature had gifted. He was on a mission of extreme importance: Snack Assimilation.

"Alrighty here, let's see… What sounds good for tonight? Something from Sugarcube Corner perhaps, or maybe something from a stall? Ugh, I hate food related decisions"

After careful consideration and pondering of the implications his actions would cause, Spike came to an educated decision.

"Both."

The young dragon made his way to Sugarcube Corner first, to be greeted, as usual, by an enthusiastic Pinkie Pie.

"Hi Spike! What brings you here on this super fanTABulous day?" Pinkie asked from the counter, an ecstatic smile spread across her face.

"Hey Pinkie! I just need to grab some sweets for family game night tonight."

"Family GAME night?!" That sounds fun!" Pinkie jumped on the counter, further expressing her excitement at the mention of games.

"It is fun. It's something Twilight started a month ago. She says that it will help me and Trixie get closer to each other as a family, since she _is_ part of our family now."

"Oh, gotcha! Do you think it's working?" An inquisitive look overtook Pinkie's features.

"Definitely. She's actually really cool and nice. Plus she really loves Twilight, so she's good in my books," Spike said with a heartfelt grin. "Anywho, if I could get a dozen chocolate cupcakes with strawberry frosting, that would be great!"

"Absolutely!" Pinkie reached behind the counter and pulled out the requested cupcakes from the display case. "Hmm, it looks like I've only got 8 right now. But don't worry your little head, I've got another batch ready to come out of the oven in just a few minutes! Go sit down and I'll let you know as soon as their ready, okey-dokey?!" Pinkie then dashed off to the kitchens to attend to her baking endeavors.

Spike walked over to a table and plopped into a chair to await his order.

As he did so, the door bell jingled signaling the arrival of a customer, who on this occasion happened to be Sweetie Belle. She was sporting a crestfallen frown and drooped head whilst dragging her hooves in depressed fashion. This was a stark contrast to her normal, bubbly personality. Something was wrong, and Spike knew it.

"Hey, Sweetie Belle? Are you okay?" Spike called out to the white filly.

Sweetie Belle jumped in surprise at hearing her name called out randomly. After noticing it was Spike, she glumly walked over to where he was sitting and sat in a chair across from him.

"Oh, hey Spike," she sighed. "I'm alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Ugh, it's a long story," Sweetie said, dropping her head onto the table.

"Well, I wanna hear it. How can I make it better if I don't know what's wrong?" Spike smiled and slightly nudged his friend from across the small table.

"Okay, well basically, Rarity kicked me out of the house for the day because I accidentally caught one of her mannequin thingies on fire while cutting a tomato."

"How?..."

"Don't ask. Anyway, I figured I'd go find the other crusaders and go play with them, but Applebloom has to work on the farm, and Scootaloo is with Rainbow Dash today. They're at a concert for some band called 'Colt-182' or something."

"Excellent band! I can't blame her." Spike got shot an annoyed glare from the white filly. "Ahem, sorry… Continue."

"Well, Rarity doesn't want me to bother her and my friends are all busy, so I don't know what to do! I'm so bored." Sweetie let out a pitiful sigh. "It's no fun being alone."

"Aw, I'm sorry Sweetie. Trust me, I know the feeling."

"You do?"

"Yep. Before Trixie moved in, it was just me and Twilight, and she was always busy with research and studying. I was left by myself almost all the time. It's no fun at all."

"Oh, wow. Poor Spike!" Sweetie squeaked, running over to Spike, giving him an affectionate nuzzle. "I feel bad now, complaining about my day, when you've been alone for a long time. You know, you're always welcome to hand out with me and the other Crusaders if you want." Sweetie put on her best smile, earning a small chuckle from the young dragon.

"Thanks, Sweetie Belle. I'll probably take you up on that. But it's all good, I got used to being by myself a long time ago."

"But still… getting used to being alone sounds so sad."

"ORDER UP, SPIKEY!" Pinkie seemingly materialized between the two of them, holding a plate topped with a dozen cupcakes, making the two jump out of their chairs.

"Oh, thanks Pinkie. Awesome!" Spike said, dishing out the appropriate amount of bits.

"No problem! Have fun tonight! And make sure to share those cupcakes with everyone! We don't want another crazy growth spurt do we?" Pinkie laughed and smiled at the dragon before instantaneously disappearing into the kitchen once again.

"Wow! Those cupcakes sure look yummy, Spike," the white filly said, eyes sparkling in awe of the plate of tasty desserts.

"Strawberry and chocolate! Twilight's favourite." An idea suddenly struck Spike. "Hey, Sweetie! Would you like to come over for family game night tonight? It's really fun!"

Sweetie Belle's eyes popped open in surprise. "Uhh, y-yeah! That would be awesome. But, are you sure it's okay? I mean, I'm not really part of your family or anything."

"Of course it's okay! There's always room for one more with us," Spike said, sending his kindest smile towards Sweetie, warming her heart just a tad. "Especially when that 'one more' is one of my friends who needs something to make her day better."

"Thank you, Spike. That's so sweet. I'd love to come over then!"

"Excellent! Well, I'm just gonna hit a couple of the vendor stalls before heading back home. Do you wanna come with and pick out some snacks for yourself?"

"Definitely!" Sweetie felt like she was in a good mood for the first time that day.

The two walked out of the shop, eager to complete Spike's snack retrieval mission, together.

"Alright everyone! What game do we want to play?" Twilight the two ponies and dragon in front of her.

"What are our options, Twilight?" Sweetie sweetly squeaked.

"Well, let's see here." Twilight began looking through the game shelf in the living room closet they were standing near. "We've got Monopoly, Cranium, which is my personal favourite, Clue…"

"Trixie thinks we should play Twister," the blue unicorn said, casting a suggestive glance at Twilight.

Twilight's face flushed at the remark. "Oh, well, maybe later tonight, Trixie, okay?"

"Fine, if you say so. Anyhow, let's pick a game already!"

"We could have another Super Smash Pony competition," Spike suggested. "That's always fun."

"Pfft, maybe for you two," Twilight pouted. "You guys always team up and take me out first. I never win!"

"Sorry, my love. But it's simply good strategy to eliminate the weakest link first." Trixie said, unapologetically.

"She's right, Twi. You suck," Spike chimed in nonchalantly.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Let's just pick something else, please."

"Hmm, Trixie likes Monopoly!" The unicorn in question was sporting a confident grin at her own suggestion.

"Hay no!" Spike got on his feet, pointing a claw at the blue unicorn. "You cheat. I saw you steal from the bank to buy Boardwalk!"

"Objection! Trixie is appalled you would even entertain the thought of her committing such a fraudulent act. Besides, I was the banker. I had every right to use the money in my bank. I planned on giving it back…eventually."

"Ugh, forget monopoly then. Any other suggestions?" Twilight said, annoyed and desperate.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Sweetie Belle spoke up for the first time in the game debate, snapping Spike and Trixie out of their argument.

"Yes, Sweetie, please," Twilight said, more relieved than anything.

"How about hide and seek? It's fun, and everyone can play." Sweetie bounced in excitement.

"Excellent idea! No objections? Great! It's decided then."

"Awesome idea, Sweetie! I haven't played that in forever," Spike said.

"Trixie approves. But I insist on being the first to be the seeker."

"Deal. Alright Trixie, count to sixty, and we'll all hide," Twilight said, motioning to herself and the other two hiders.

"Yes, yes, I know the rules. Trixie is starting! 1…2…3…"

The three of them quickly disappeared in opposite directions, seeking a place to hide.

'Alright, quick! Where to hide?' Spike had run up to the old guest room, which had recently been renovated to become his personal bedroom.

'Under the bed? No. Behind the mirror? Definitely not. Uh… A-ha!' Spike was looking in the direction of his closet. "Perfect!"

He flung the door open and dived in, somehow managing to shut the door behind him in one smooth move.

"Erf! Huh, that landing was softer than expected."

"Ugh…can't…breathe…"

"Ah!" Spike instinctively jumped in shock. "Oh, Sweetie Belle! Are you okay? I didn't know you were in here."

"Apparently," Sweetie said, taking a gasp of much needed oxygen. "Keep it down, I don't want Trixie to find us."

"Oh yea, I forgot, ha…" Although the closet was small, Spike was able to find a somewhat comfortable spot on the floor next to the young unicorn.

"Alright, let's just stay quiet and hope she doesn't find us, kay Spike?"

"Gotcha… I can't lose to her. I would never be able to live it down."

_20 Uneventful Minutes Later_

"Oh. My. Gosh! What's taking so long? Do you think she just gave up on us?" Sweetie asked, letting out a drawn out sigh, laced with pure boredom.

"Possibly… Or she could be waiting us out! Just provoking us to reveal ourselves!"

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, I think so?"

"Well Spike, in that case I guess we don't have anything to do but wait." Sweetie turned her body, switching to a laying down position.

Spike quickly followed suit. The two remained there in non-awkward silence, before Spike finally spoke up.

"Hey, Sweetie? I have a question."

"Umm, okay. What's up?"

"Is it true, what you told me earlier while we were shopping. I mean, about how you never really did anything with your family ever."

"Yea, unfortunately. My parents were always busy with work, and Rarity moved out when I was really young. Even though I live with her now, Rarity is always too busy to do anything with me."

"That's not cool. I totally understand though. I've had a similar situation to say the least."

"Yea, I know. Ha, maybe we should hang out with each other more often, Spike." The white filly immediately blushed, realizing the awkward connotation of what she just said.

"Heh, you're right. It would be nice having someone else around more often." Spike turned his head to look at Sweetie. "You know, you could come over for our game nights whenever you want. Or just come over for the hay of it if you want."

"I'll remember that, Spike." Sweetie Belle smiled at warmly at the young drake. "So, now I have a question for you."

"Okay, ask away."

"Do you still like my sister? Like, I mean, like like her."

"Eh, well, I mean… it's complicated. I still think Rarity is gorgeous, but I've kinda come to terms with the fact that she doesn't want to be with me. If you haven't noticed, I haven't been hanging around the Boutique that much anymore."

"I've noticed. I'm sorry, Spike," Sweetie said, genuine empathy radiating from her.

"It's alright, Sweetie. We're still friends and everything. It was just-" Spike felt a hoof press against his hand, "-just time to move on."

"I agree." Sweetie smiled sweetly, and scooted a bit closer to the dragon.

Spike's heartbeat picked up considerably. He was nervous, but in a good way. "Hey Sweetie. Maybe sometime we could-"

*CRASH*

"What was that?!" Sweetie jumped up in a flash, followed by Spike quickly doing the same.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs. Ohmigosh, Twilight! Trixie! They might be in trouble!" Spike's instinctive protectiveness took over, as he jumped out of the closet and ran down the stairs, full speed, Sweetie right behind him.

"Trixie! Twilight! I'm com-" The two adolescents froze in awkwardness at the sight before them.

The two older mares were wrapped up in each other, lip-locked on the couch. However, upon Spike's noisy arrival, the two instantly separated, blushing furiously.

"Oh gosh, Spike! Sweetie Belle! Umm, sorry about that. I, umm, well…" Twilight was struggling to find words, obviously still distracted by the mare next to her.

"What she means is congratulations! You two won! Let's go Sparkle."

The two mares instantly teleported upstairs, followed by the sound of Twilight's door slamming shut.

"Well, that was awkward. Sorry you had to see that, Sweetie Belle. Note to self: no more hide and seek."

The two looked at each other, and burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Yea, sorry this wasn't much of a game night, Sweetie."

"It's okay. I had a great time!" she squeaked. "So, when can we do this again?"

"Well, probably next week we'll have another game night. Hopefully it'll be better. You should totally come! I mean, like, if you want to."

"Hee-hee, I'd love to. Well, I had better get home before Rarity starts getting too worried."

"Oh okay, um…bye Sweetie." Spike stepped closer to give her a parting hug, but was greeted with a pair of lips pressing against his own instead.

"Um, bye Spike!" Sweetie said, blushing madly.

Before Spike could recover from the after effects of receiving his first kiss, Sweetie was out the door and on her way home. Left in a love-induced high, Spike had one thought on his mind:

'_When can we do that again_?'


End file.
